Herbert Edward Palmer
Herbert Edward Palmer (10 February 1880 - 17 May 1961) was an English poet and literary critic. Life Palmer was born in Market Rasen, Lincolnshire and educated at Woodhouse Grove School, Birmingham University, and Bonn University. Before becoming a full-time writer and journalist in 1921, he led an itinerant life in teaching, tutoring and lecturing, working in particular for the Workers' Educational Association, and spending many years in France and Germany. He encouraged the young John Gawsworth. He introduced C.S. Lewis and Ruth Pitter in 1945/6. Recognition His poems "Ishmael" and "Woodworker's Ballad" were included in the 1939 edition of the Oxford Book of English Verse.Herbert Edward Palmer, Oxford Book of English Verse, Digital Poets Society, Web, June 16, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Two Fishers, and other poems. London: Elkin Mathews, 1918. *Two Foemen, and other poems. London: Elkin Matthews, 1920. *''Two Minstrels / The Wolf-Knight / His Book / The Wolf-Minstrel / Caedmon's Book. London: Elkin Mathews, 1921. *''The Unknown Warrior, and other poems''. London: Heinemann, 1924. *''Songs of Salvation, Sin and Satire''. London: Hogarth Press, 1925. *''The Armed Muse: Poems''. London: Hogarth Press, 1930. *''Herbert Edward Palmer''. London: Ernest Benn, 1931. *''In Autumn''. London: privately published for Terence Fytton Armstrong, 1931. *''Cinder Thursday''. London: Ernest Benn, 1931. *''Christmas Miniature''. Stanford Dingley, UK: Mill House Press, 1931. *''Collected Poems''. London: Ernest Benn, 1933. *''Summit and Chasm: A book of poems and rimes''. London: Dent, 1934. *''The Vampire, and other poems and rimes of a pilgrim's progress''. London: Dent, 1936. *''Christmas signs: St. Albans, 1941''. St. Albans, UK: W. Carmel, 1942. *''The Gallows Cross: A book of songs and verses for the times''. London: Dent, 1940. *''Season and Festival''. London: Faber, 1943. *''A Sword in the Desert: A book of poems and verses for the present times''. London & Toronto: G.G. Harrap, 1946. *''The Old Knight: A poem-sequence for the present time''. London: Dent, 1949. *''The Ride from Hell: A poem-sequence of the times for three voices''. London: Rupert Hart-Davies, 1958. Plays *''The Judgement of François Villon: A pageant-episode play in 5 acts''. London: Hogarth Press, 1927. *''The dragon of Tingalam: A fairy comedy''. London: Poetry London, 1945. Non-fiction *''The Teaching of English''. London: John Murray, 1930. *''What the Public Wants''. London: E. Lahr, 1932. *''The Roving Angler'' (essays; with engravings by Robert Gibbings). London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1933. *''The Mistletoe Child: An autobiography of childhood''. London: Dent, 1935. *''Post-Victorian Poetry''. London: Dent, 1938. Edited *''The Greenwood Anthology of New Verse''. London: Muller, 1948. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Herbert Edward Palmer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 11, 2015. See also * List of British poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *Herbert Edward Palmer at Poets' Corner (1 poem, "Ishmael") * Herbert Edward Palmer in the Oxford Book of English Verse (2 poems) * Poems by Herbert Edward Palmer ;Books * Category:1880 births Category:1961 deaths Category:People from Market Rasen Category:English poets Category:People educated at Woodhouse Grove School Category:University of Bonn alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets